Heather and Owen
This article focuses on the interactions between Heather and Owen. Overview Heather was initially the only contestant who disliked Owen and treated him poorly. During Total Drama Island, she would constantly make remarks about his disgusting habits, his overeating, and his lack of intelligence. However, the optimistic Owen treats her kindly as he does to everyone, until Heather insults his love interest Izzy in Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon. This causes Owen to snap and from hereon, the conflict becomes mutual. As the two are placed on opposite teams in the next two seasons, they have minimal interaction for the rest of the series. Total Drama Island Not So Happy Campers- Part 2 Heather tries to encourage Owen to jump off the cliff during the challenge. She is disgusted by Owen, who, completely nude, hugs her after winning the second challenge. The Big Sleep After Owen tires out while running in the twenty-mile marathon and complains about having a "condition," Heather passes by and tells him that "it's called overeating" and to "look into it," not caring about his exhaustion. She then walks over him, stepping on his arms and head. Dodgebrawl Courtney becomes enraged at Heather during one round of dodgeball for throwing the ball at Tyler who was not on the court. Courtney tries to eliminate her, but Owen eliminates Courtney by catching her ball. Heather is shown to be impressed by Owen's dodgeball skills during this episode. Not Quite Famous Owen tries out for the talent show by burping the entire alphabet in one go. Heather tells him that he won't be doing that in the talent show, due to how disgusting it is. She is even more disgusted (and possibly scared) when Owen mentions that he can fart to the tune of Beethoven's 5th, but she immediately stops him before he could do so. The Sucky Outdoors Owen begins to brag about his and his grandfather's past experience with a bear, claiming that they encountered one when a bear terrorizes the campers, and Heather blames Owen for it, as he had lured it to them by imitating its growling. Later, the bear is revealed to have been Izzy in disguise, pulling a prank on the campers. Unfortunately, a real bear ends up coming to the grounds, and Heather blames Owen once more. The next morning, both teams realize that they have made it through the challenge of spending the night in the woods. As both teams rush back to the Total Drama Island campgrounds, a portion of the Killer Bass make it to Chris before the Screaming Gophers do. Heather blames Owen for her team's alleged loss, and then pushes him down in anger. When Owen pukes in the hot tub during the Gophers' celebration, Heather calls him gross. Up the Creek The challenge objective for the contestants in this episode is to take a navy field trip to Boney Island, portage their canoes, and make it back to the campgrounds before the other team. Everyone on each team pairs or gets into groups of three, everyone that is but Heather, who has to pair up with the only person left. As Owen approaches Heather, she shoots him a bad look. When they are in the canoe, Owen keeps rocking it much to Heather's chagrin, leading her to smack him with an oar. If You Can't Take The Heat... Heather partially blames Owen for their progress in the challenge. She had sent Owen to get oranges for the challenge dinner. Throwing them at an unready Trent, they crash into his face, knocking him out of the challenge. When getting these oranges, Owen meets some bees that quickly become his enemies. In a later spin of events, Heather needs her makeup bag for certain reasons. Owen fears going out there because of the bees again, but Heather forces him. When Owen eats the ribs intended to be the main course of the dinner, Heather partially blames him for causing them to lose the challenge. However, she does not vote him off that night, voting for Beth instead. Basic Straining During the final challenge, Heather becomes nauseous when Owen farts, prompting her to drop out of the tree and the challenge. However, she is then crushed by Owen when falling out of the tree. Heather insults him by calling him an ox (in reference to his weight). X-Treme Torture Heather calls Owen a "marshmallow-eating goof" when he complains about the shower reward of this episode's challenge. After being threatened by her, Owen starts choking on a marshmallow, causing Heather to run away. As Harold saves his life, Owen spits out the marshmallow and accidentally nails Heather with it. Hide and Be Sneaky A flashback reveals that while Owen and DJ were waiting for the girls outside the bathroom, Heather and Leshawna started a catfight which the boys were overheard. They were amused at first but when things became physical between the girls, they left in fear. During the challenge, Heather finds Owen and DJ hiding on the roof of the main lodge and alerts Chef Hatchet of their location, securing her safety that night for the second time in a row. When Heather found out about the Guys' alliance, she believes that the girls should also vote together, and supports the idea of booting Owen, calling him weird. She gets the assistance of Lindsay to vote for him. That's Off the Chain! Owen is angered by Heather's betrayal of Lindsay, and joins everyone in laughing at her when Lindsay swears at her. Wawanakwa Gone Wild! During a confessional, Heather assumes she is the favorite to win the season because of the remaining people on the island. As she names them off and gives them insulting nicknames, she calls Owen a "Fart Machine". Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon , Owen begins to hate her.]] Heather and Owen are paired up against the teams of Gwen and Geoff, and Duncan and Leshawna. Unlike the other teams, the two of them cooperate well. They won the first challenge when Heather stuffs all of the food in Owen's face. Heather tries to act nice, showing affection towards Owen and telling him how great they are as a team. This friendliness doesn't last long when Owen needs some "teamwork" in the bathroom and asks Heather how good she is with toilet paper. Owen runs all the way to the bathroom, farting with every step, dragging Heather into each fart on the ground. Heather then calls Owen revolting afterward and says that, if she could, she'd file a restraining order against him. During the second challenge, Heather helped Owen push the canoe by telling him it is a truck full of donuts. During the canoe trip, Heather says she doesn't care what Owen is saying, while trying to avoid hurting his feelings. They also cooperated well when Owen agreed to carry Heather through Boney Island on his back. During the third challenge, the campers are to rearrange wooden heads of the other campers in which they were eliminated. When Owen finds Justin's head and begins talking about how he is "smoking hot" and about his "chiseled features," Heather becomes freaked out at his actions. Later, Heather finds Izzy's wooden head in the pile, and begins to talk negatively about Izzy, calling her crazy and a threat to sane people. Owen angrily asks her to stop talking about Izzy since they have a "very" good relationship. When Heather continues to talk about her, Owen becomes furious and almost eliminates them from the challenge by dragging Heather to Chris in order to get the wimp key. They never make it, though, because Duncan and Leshawna had already won. After the challenge, in the confessional, the "ever-so-happy" Owen (with Heather still handcuffed to him) finally snaps and viciously curses at Heather about her ways with everyone. However Heather isn't offended, saying it actually made her respect him more, but also tells him never to do it again. Force Feed.png|Heather and Owen finish up the "spoon-feeding" challenge. Owen'sTiradeAgainstHeather.png|Owen has an angry outburst towards Heather. EBGR20.png|Heather and Owen using the confessional together. Camp Castaways When Gwen suggests they throw something big and chewy to distract the shark, Heather calls for Owen. With Owen absent, Heather steals some of the candy from his hidden stash. Later, a disillusioned Owen, dressed as a wild man, appears before Heather, scaring her. Heather attempts to fight back by throwing several objects at him but upon realizing who he is, she scolds him for scaring her. When Owen start dancing, Heather shuts him up by shoving a banana into his mouth. Are We There Yeti? Throughout the episode, Heather teams up with Gwen to pull several pranks on Owen and Duncan in order to get a lead in the challenge. I Triple Dog You! In the confessional, Heather lists off a series of insults about Owen, particularly about his weight. Most of the dares that Heather had to do were in relation to Owen's body: first, licking his armpit by Duncan, then eating grape jelly inside his belly button by Tyler and finally, licking his toe jam by Harold, the latter she escapes by using her freebie. As Owen tries to apologize for her having to lick his body parts, Heather repeatedly tells Owen to shut up, even slapping him. Later, Gwen and Owen team up against Heather to get her eliminated, and ultimately they succeed at doing it. Owen and Gwen were so ecstatic that they got up and cheered when she lost. In the end, Owen cheerfully waves goodbye when she departs. HeatherOwenArmpit.png|Two of Heather's challenge include licking Owen's armpit... File:TylerDare2.png|...and eating grape jelly out of Owen's bellybutton. The Very Last Episode, Really! .]] Because of her bigger hatred for Gwen, Heather is among those who support Owen from the beginning. She goes through great lengths to ensure Gwen's defeat by helping Owen several times. Despite being his supporter, Heather also scolds him whenever he is taking his time. Some of Heather's plans to sabotage Gwen also end up backfiring. She uses Justin to charm Gwen, only for Owen to be affected as well. In addition, the laxative-filled cupcake she made for Gwen was eaten by Owen instead, forcing him to use the toilet during the middle of the challenge. Total Drama Action Alien Resurr-eggiton When Heather suggests that she, Izzy, Harold, and Owen team up to find the alien eggs, Owen immediately questions if that means forming an alliance, to which Izzy adds that none of them really like her. Owen only agrees to tag along after Heather assures them that she does not wish to form an alliance with any of them. 3:10 to Crazytown Heather is disgusted when she realizes that Owen is not wearing any pants. After the challenge, Owen hurries up Harold along with Lindsay, telling him he has to go and promising Heather (who's the only one behind him in a line for a shower in a barrel) he won't pee in a barrel, which makes her disgusted once again, especially after Owen admits he lied. One Flu Over the Cuckoos Heather is horrified when she realizes Owen's disease is "highly contagious". The Sand Witch Project Heather is repulsed when she sees Owen talk with his mouth full. Masters of Disasters When Owen eats Chef's disgusting food, Heather wonders if he even still has taste buds. When Owen is being taken to the hospital in the ambulance, she, like everyone else, looks sad about Owen's injury. Heather even looks angered at Chris for not taking Owen's injury seriously. The Aftermath: III Owen mocks Heather's new wig when she enters the studio. When Heather is being hooked to the electric chair, Owen gives her several friendly pieces of advice which she ignores. In the exclusive clip, Owen comments on Geoff's behavior, saying that some people forget things they should be thankful for, like Heather, who "may be mean again, but at least she's got hair". Total Drama World Tour Slap Slap Revolution During Eine Kleine, Heather angrily shushes Owen so he won't cause an avalanche and insults him while singing. During the second challenge, much like the other pairs, they get into a slap fight. Heather is also disturbed when Owen throws up the meat he had eaten before in a form of sausage as well as later when he eats it in the dining area. Newf Kids on the Rock Heather does observations on Owen, saying that his socks stink. Later on, Heather puts his socks in Alejandro's chowder. Greece's Peices Out of all the contestants present, Heather is the one who reacts the most when Owen tries to remove his clothes, almost vomiting. Picnic at Hanging Dork When Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot's remaining members talk about strategy, Owen suggests Alejandro pretend to be crushing on Heather so she'd lose like Bridgette and Leshawna. Niagara Brawls Heather is one of the few contestants to help Alejandro vote off Owen due to him finding his popularity a threat. Hawaiian Style Owen is originally on Cody's team, adding that Cody is the only non-evil person left. He is reluctantly forced onto Heather's team by Bridgette. He is also asked to help Blaineley in competing for Heather, since he's nice, which he is also unhappy to do. Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles Unlike most of the other contestants, Owen is seen smiling when Heather secures a spot into the final two. Hawaiian Punch During the tie-breaker challenge, Owen says that Heather is funny when she is tied up and cannot hurt him. After Heather accidentally expresses her feelings for Alejandro, Owen is one of the few people who are touched by their romantic moment. In Heather's ending, he, along with everyone else (except for Courtney), cheers for Heather when she defeats him. Category:Interaction Category:Conflicts